<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What villain's show on screen is far from who they are. by Natasha_Burnell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418363">What villain's show on screen is far from who they are.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Burnell/pseuds/Natasha_Burnell'>Natasha_Burnell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hero OC's - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Burnell/pseuds/Natasha_Burnell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The villainous crew is becoming very well known. Black hat was something of an unknown being. Some people thought he might be a demon, or some kind of god even. He is very feared amongst heroes and villains alike, mostly because of his unknown limit of power. He is also rather merciless when it comes to killing.</p><p>Dr. Flug is admittedly very jumpy and scattered. But he makes very destructive weapons that the crew sell to other villains. Unless it's a really powerful one, they keep those to themselves. Despite these facts, he is no less of a villain than Black hat. And is rather sadistic too, testing his weapons out on captured hero's.</p><p>Dementia is an experiment that Dr. Flug created. She is meant to be an assassin with reptile-like abilities and is also rather reckless when doing her job. Oh, and has a crush on Black hat.</p><p>It's almost an unspoken law to not mess with any of them, but when a huge group of heroes bands together to find out more about the crew and one of them is working as a double agent with the villainous crew to get information from the inside you have to ask, What could go wrong?</p><p>Everything. Everything could go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not this shit again-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>__________________________________________________________________________________<br/>A tall hat-shaped manor was an odd sight to see in a normal town, well sort of normal anyway. This world had the, and I quote “amazing heroes! Like from comic books!”. Except these heroes were rather cocky and full of themselves, basically a lot more realistic and stupid. Anyways, back to the weird manor. The manor was black with a dark, slightly faded red band around the middle. This place almost seemed like a pocket dimension of chaos at all times. The interior was mostly a gothic-like style or even a dark medieval style. The walls were a faded red with a black hat in a circle acting as the pattern. The flooring was a grey with a red carpet with goldish lines at the end, it was fairly evident that people or maybe an animal had been running on it, and probably tripped a lot of times. That is going to be a nightmare to straighten out later.</p><p> </p><p>The manor always had a daily fit of screaming and running about. Today was no different of course. Dementia was crawling on the walls and ceiling as Dr. Flug attempted to hit her down with a giant butterfly net or knock her out with a tranquilizer dart gun. It’s truly a miracle they haven’t killed each other. Running through the halls with them was another (technically failed) experiment of Dr. Flug. A Light blue, kind of chubby bear with a yellow flower atop its head, named 5.0.5. Not a perfect experiment but a very friendly and helpful one regardless of its initial purpose. If you're curious, 5.0.5 was meant to be a killer bear, similar to an assassin like dementia. The poor thing was frantically trying to keep up with Dementia and making sure that she didn’t try to attack Dr. Flug to get him to stop chasing her. As well as make sure she didn’t spill any of the odd mix of chemicals that she had stolen from him onto Dr. flug or himself.</p><p>The halls weren’t very well lit so it was challenging to see dementia, but the odd array of chemicals she took had glows to them. One was a yellowish-orange goo in a glass beaker, almost spilling out every time dementia ran around. As well as an almost transparent light blue liquid in a capped glass test tube. Dementia had strapped them to herself with duct tape that she got from who knows were. Eventually, Dr. Flug managed to hit her with a few darts, which made her fall from the ceiling but did not completely take her down. She kept running much faster than him and 5.0.5, spilling the odd goo onto 5.0.5 as she did so. The goo seemed to get stuck to 5.0.5 like super glue, burning his fur up nearly instantly. It’s a good thing that 5.0.5 was made to be very resilient against most if not all chemicals.</p><p>Dementia: “Woops! Sorry bear!”<br/>Dr. Flug: “dementia! Be careful with those, and don't hurt 5.0.5-"<br/>Dementia: “oh come on nerd! He’ll survive some glowing shit if he can survive blacky’s rage!”<br/>Dr. Flug: “true. But not the point dementia!”</p><p>Dr. Flug groaned and stopped to make sure 5.0.5 was okay even though it wasn’t likely anything would truly hurt him, it never hurts to be sure. 5.0.5 made a small roar sound to assure him that he was fine and pointed (as best he could with a big paw) at dementia, who has stopped running, a little concerned for the poor bear. To which Dr. flug immediately takes advantage of her being off guard and shoots her with the tranquilizer. Making her fall to the ground asleep, luckily not breaking the remaining test tube in the process.</p><p>Dr. Flug: "Hah! Finally, we should use guilt to trick her more often 5.0.5!"<br/>5.0.5: "bwar!"<br/>Dr. Flug: "help me carry her to her testing room, yeah 5’s?"</p><p>5.0.5 nodded happily, picking the girl up and carrying her while walking behind Dr.flug, the flower on his head bouncing around and tail wagging as he walked behind him. This all seemed to work out pretty well compared to what usually happens! Normally Black hat, the boss of Dr. Flug, dementia, and 5.0.5 would be the one to stop their childish chasing match, using his ability to shape-shift to stretch his skin to grab all three and place them back in their respective rooms. He acted as the parent of the three. Or rather more like the older brother since he wasn’t opposed to getting into petty, sibling-like arguments with them.</p><p>Dr.flug carefully leads 5.0.5 to the containment area dementia was kept in. Having her place in a cage which was then lowered into a metal box, that she would no doubt claw her way out of yet again. Dr.flug had been getting stronger and stronger metals but at this point, he might have to resort to something supernatural to keep her caged. Good thing he lived with a supernatural being, right? Even better than Black Hat wasn't very fond of dementia and her antics. Especially when she kept Dr. Flug from doing his job of designing and creating weapons that black hats would sell.</p><p>Dr.flug usually let 5.0.5 stay will him in his lab while he worked on them but on this particular weapon it was better that nobody was near that didn't like gore. It was meant as a torture device and could easily kill both the user and the victim if used for just a second or two long. Which was obviously a pretty dangerous issue(the "kill the user part" not the victim). Dr.flug had made sure he was aware of when to stop using the weapon just before he could get seriously hurt, at least that's what he thought. He was of course, wrong.</p><p>It was way more than just luck that black hat had just walked in and was able to pull him away using whatever cursed magic he had, or dr. flug would be just like his target was. Writhing in pain, unable to scream out the agony or even move to try and direct the pain away. Feeling as if his insides were melting down while the flesh outside felt as if it was turning or freezing to stone. All while slowly but surely being ripped apart, adam by adam. Until he was just a mix of particles floating about where he once was tied down before disappearing into the air.</p><p>The target's badge was all that was solidly left besides some blood, a badge of just one of the hundreds of hero company's that trained poor souls nearly to death, just to release them to the unimaginable horrors in the form of superpowered villains. Dr. Flug, like any other human who had just nearly died in such a painful manor, rightfully screamed:</p><p>Dr.Flug: "OH SHIT!"<br/>Black hat: "Reckless idiot! Be more careful! Do you want to be dragged down to hell for all the shit you've done in your god damn life!?"</p><p>Harsh, but that's normal for black hat. Just as nearly dying is normal for Dr. Flug.<br/><em><strong>____________________________________________________</strong></em><br/><em><strong>-Chapter 1 complete. Activating chapter two:</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Processing...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Precautions for idiots, Vol 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 2 Processing complete-<br/>__________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Dr. Flug was still trying to calm down his adrenaline after making damn sure the weapon was switched off and the mess of its victim was cleaned up. Black hat surprisingly did help a bit, but that might have been to make sure flug doesn’t make the same mistake again. After all, hiring a scientist to work such a dangerous job was hard enough the first time and was mostly fate rather than luck. Dr. Flug’s hiring was half because he needed a job and place to hide, and half to pay off the fact that he had crashed his plane into Black hats house. Dr. Flug is the first and last person who hasn’t died by black hats hands for such an action. The plane crash isn’t the reason he hides his face though, but the reason he crashed it is. Black hat has seen his face before and didn’t really care since he was just a normal human, but Dr. Flug’s creations were very curious. They were always trying to get him to destroy the bag he wore on his head by accident to see what he looked like.</p><p>At first, it might seem dumb for the people close to him to not know what he looks like, but since they don’t it’s less likely anybody else will be able to find out either. This lets Dr. Flug be able to go about wherever he wants to without being recognized as a villain. This could be for both his own use or villain use, being able to go about town without getting attention is a plus and being able to sneak into hero agencies is a plus for Black hat. Dr. Flug has gotten good at changing his voice as well just in case his voice is recognized, this is also good when it comes to villains buying his weapons over the phone, and if he says something rude they won’t know who to look for, though black hat will.</p><p>(last updated on 4/28/21 at 9:00 PM) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not a chapter-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some Drawings I did of the lab, not the best and not the worst. At least I hope it's not the worst- It's also not my normal style but that's fine since I don't really want my other things associated with this.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>